Talk:Jules Verne Train/Time Train
Train that doesn't look like the DeLorean? Well, when I had seen BTTF 3. the hover train appeared which after the DeLorean time machine was destoryed and I just referred as "some locomotives that don't look like time machines" so in Delgado Mine and Boot Hill Cemetery for seventy years. I saw the scene of 1955 Doc repairing the DeLorean on the mine so that it wouldn't match it's look with the Jules Verne Train. Couldn't it be the Jules Verne Time Machine that the DeLorean was repaired once again into the animated series of film canon? ClassicMario95 (talk) 11:03, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Theory on how Doc built the train time machine Another theory of mine is that Doc has 1985A and 2015 tech that he could use to create the train time machine. The walkie talkie and the hoverboard could have some useful circuit boards that Doc could have used. QNTMLPR (talk) 15:58, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Den Jules Verne tåg eller " Train Time Machine " eller helt enkelt " Time Train ", märkt "ELB" på varje sida efter dess skapare, var kulmen på Emmett Brown : s tidigare erfarenheter med att bygga Delorean tidsmaskin & arbeta med ångan lokomotiv som drev det till 88 mph [1] Det var en tidsmaskin själv som sprang av ånga i stället för bensin, byggd från 1885 till 1895 . När Doc lyckades i sitt första temporära förskjutningstest , reste han och hans familj till 2015 eller senare för att ge den en svängkonvertering . Den flödeskondensator var fortfarande ingår i denna konstruktion, i stället för lampan på framsidan av loket [2] Till skillnad från den Delorean, de externa komponenterna i Time Train var symmetrisk på båda sidor av fordonet, eventuellt representerar en mer sofistikerad ta del av tidsresorsteknologin på Docs del, trots att den är konstruerad av mer primitiva material. Den 27 oktober 1985 , när Doc träffade Marty McFly och Jennifer Parker , valde han den mest sannolika platsen att de skulle vara vid den givna tiden, platsen för DeLoreans förstörelse. Intressant, innan Time Train uppträdde, utlöste det klockorna och grindarna på den närliggande järnvägsövergången som om ett annat tåg skulle komma. Detta kan innebära att denna tidsmaskin är så kraftfull att den möjliggör en anslutning med sin destinationstid även innan den kommer fram till den tidpunkten. Den Jules Verne tåg eller " Train Time Machine " eller helt enkelt " Time Train ", märkt "ELB" på varje sida efter dess skapare, var kulmen på Emmett Brown : s tidigare erfarenheter med att bygga Delorean tidsmaskin & arbeta med ångan lokomotiv som drev det till 88 mph [1] Det var en tidsmaskin själv som sprang av ånga i stället för bensin, byggd från 1885 till 1895 . När Doc lyckades i sitt första temporära förskjutningstest , reste han och hans familj till 2015 eller senare för att ge den en svängkonvertering . Den flödeskondensator var fortfarande ingår i denna konstruktion, i stället för lampan på framsidan av loket [2] Till skillnad från den Delorean, de externa komponenterna i Time Train var symmetrisk på båda sidor av fordonet, eventuellt representerar en mer sofistikerad ta del av tidsresorsteknologin på Docs del, trots att den är konstruerad av mer primitiva material. Den 27 oktober 1985 , när Doc träffade Marty McFly och Jennifer Parker , valde han den mest sannolika platsen att de skulle vara vid den givna tiden, platsen för DeLoreans förstörelse. Intressant, innan Time Train uppträdde, utlöste det klockorna och grindarna på den närliggande järnvägsövergången som om ett annat tåg skulle komma. Detta kan innebära att denna tidsmaskin är så kraftfull att den möjliggör en anslutning med sin destinationstid även innan den kommer fram till den tidpunkten.